A Little Nation Was Made
by Chibi-Nyan
Summary: After the death of his youngest brother, Peter, Arthur didn't took his passing lightly, and decided to take things onto his own hands.


The Kirkland brothers all stood in one room, watching helplessly as they witnessed Peter, their youngest brother, slowly growing weaker and weaker by the minute, watching the poor kid slowly dying. The closest one by Peter's bedside, was Arthur (England), watching helplessly as Peter grew paler. Arthur stared at Peter's ocean blue eyes, then Peter shared a glance back at him. Arthur had no choice but to start tearing up, letting warm tears run down his cheeks. Nobody deserves this, Arthur thought to himself, why is he suffering, he's too young to experience this, why here, why now, why to us, ... why to me? He sobbed onto Peter's sheets, as his other brothers watched in surprise, they never seen Arthur acted like this before, since he's always been rude, rude to everyone, all except for Peter, his last little brother. Peter gathered up as much strength as he could, and weakly moved his hand towards Arthur's face. Arthur then looked up at his little brother, "Don't be sad..." Peter said weakly. "Peter... don't talk!" Arthur begged his brother, trying to let him keep as much strength as he could to live just a bit more. "Someone once told me... that if you're sad, just smile it out," then Peter let out a weak smile, as a single tear streamed down his face. Arthur and his brothers knew that Peter wasn't going to make it. Arthur wanted to try to deny it, he's not going to die, he thought. "I'm not going to lose you!" Arthur yelled, he doesn't want to lose another brother, not again. "Please Peter... stay, please!" Arthur said shakingly. Peter's face is now streaming with tears, but he still kept that weak smile on his face. "It's not fair!" Arthur shouted, and he held his brother's hand, keeping track on Peter's pulse. "Arthur..." Peter said softly. Arthur, was his very last word, before he went limp. "Peter? PETER?!" Arthur shooked his little brother gently, he looked straight at Peter's eyes, now dull and clouded. "No..." Arthur said quietly. "PETER!" Arthur cried out and began to sob. His brothers watched in pain, as Arthur began to mourn for their loss.

Dylan (Wales) walked out of the room first, then Connor (Ireland), leaving both Allistor (Scotland) and Arthur behind in the room, staring at Peter's lifeless body. Allistor tried his best to hold back his tears, but one tear slipped out and streamed down his face. Arthur stayed silent, as Peter's last word kept repeating through his head. Allistor then walked up to Arthur, for once not giving him a little punch, but a comforting pat on his back, then walked slowly out of the room after he mumbled something. "I'm sorry, Peter.." Arthur heard those words loud and clear, even though his older brother only mumbled. Arthur finally got up, looking at his little brother's limp body, then slowly kissed him in the forehead, just like he always did when he used to put Peter to bed. The tears returned, but he remembered what Peter said, smile it out, and so he did. Arthur smiled, but tears escaped as he smiled, his heart hadn't felt this heavy in a long time. He then grabbed the sheets and putted them over Peter's body. "Goodnight, Peter..." he said softly, and then left the room.

- Months later

Arthur thought, maybe if he built a land, an enchanted land, maybe Peter would come back from the dead, to be immortal just like his brothers and other nations, and so that they would be a happy family once more. Arthur had that idea for days now, and then he finally decided, he will make a land just for Peter, just for him and him only, he thought. Arthur avoided the outside world for a while, blueprinting every detail of the land he's going to build. His brothers thought he was going insane, going insane after the lost of Peter, but what they don't know is that he WILL bring Peter back, to be just like them, not just a nation but immortal. Arthur then decided that this land isn't going to be in land, but at the sea, to admire Peter's ocean blue eyes. Just the thought of that made Arthur certain that he will find Peter again.

After weeks of blueprinting, he is finally done with the design of this land. Arthur finally walked out of his room, and headed towards the front door. He then turned his head to look at a photo on his coffee table, a photo of him and Peter. He smiled and then proceeded on his way and out the door.

- Later on

Arthur hired workers to help build the platform. At first, Arthur was excited that Peter would appear soon. Then the workers were halfway finished, and still no sign of Peter, and he started to get a little worried and afraid. Allistor, Dylan, and Connor visited Arthur while he was building the platform. "This is a waste of time, Arthur!" Connor tried to talk Arthur out of building the platform, but knowing that Arthur wouldn't listen, he left. "Are you sure this will work?" Dylan kept asking, showing some interest with his brother's idea, he then left, leaving this up to Arthur. When Allistor visited, all he gave to him was just remarks full of negativity. "The dead will stay dead, you idiot, why can't you even understand?!" Allistor sounded hurt with each remark he said, since he couldn't get his brother to stop, he left.

The workers were then finished with the platform, which left Arthur to search everywhere, looking for his lost brother. The workers walked off, preparing themselves to leave the newly built platform. Arthur just stood there, he's not coming back, he thought, all this work done for nothing. He felt like he was going to snap into pieces, until he heard one of workers say something, and then the others followed. He walked towards where all the commotion was coming from. "Aren't you a little too young to be here all by yourself?" one of the workers said. "Heheh he kind of looks like the boss." another worker said. Then Arthur began to walk a bit faster, could it be? And then, he couldn't believe his eyes, a child was standing right before his eyes, surrounded by most of the workers he'd hired, the kid looked exactly like Peter, same size, same hair, same clothes, and the exact same ocean blue eyes. Instead of being excited, he was shocked, what if he's different, what if he isn't the same as the real Peter?! The child then looked towards Arthur's direction, the child began to smile and ran towards him. "Arthur!" the kid cried out, as his eyes were filled with tears. Then he knew, it was really Peter, the same Peter that passed away many months ago. Peter ran into Arthur, giving him a hug, and he returned a hug as well. Peter began crying onto his brother's shoulder, "I've missed you so much..." the child said shakingly. Arthur began letting out warm tears down his face, and patted Peter's head, "Welcome home, Peter." Arthur said with a smile.

- Many weeks later

"I never knew I had other siblings too!" Peter said with excitement. "I bet being a country is so cool!" Arthur had just told Peter of his accomplishments as a nation, and it seems as if Peter is somewhat amazed. "Well… being a country is actually quite tough." Arthur replied, trying to not give Peter any ideas. "Like how?" he quickly responded, the young lad was just too focused on only country things, so why just shut the kid down when later on he'll won't stop blabbing about this? Arthur sighed, and stared at Peter. "Well you can't just declare yourself as a country just like that, you have to work for it, and working for that goal is actually quite difficult." Peter tilted his head, as if he were pretending not to hear that, "Yeah yeah, I know that, but… what about my other siblings?" Peter asked. "I mean, what are they like, what do they look like, how do they-" Arthur grabbed Peter's nose, "You ask so many questions, Peter. Put a lid in it already." Arthur said, and letted go of his little brother's nose. "Sorry…" he said, a little bummed. Arthur sighed again, "If you want, I'll take you to go see them." he told him. Peter then widened his eyes with joy, "You could really do that?!" he smiled, Arthur then looked at him, "Yeah, but only one country, so you pick." Peter kept that smile on his face, as they were deciding on who to visit.

The nation Peter wanted to visit, was America, also known as Alfred. Peter was well aware that Alfred was once a Kirkland, so he wanted to try not to ask or say something personal that will might offend the greater nation. Arthur and Peter walked through many blocks, until- "Yo, Britain!" They both turned around, Peter looked up at Arthur, confused. "Why did he called you that?" he asked before America greeted them. "Oh hey, America." Arthur replied. "I see ya brought someone with you! Heheh what's your name?" America looked down at Peter with a smile. "I'm Peter Kirkland." he replied. "I think you're suppose to be... America, right?" Peter asked. "Yep! Say you don't happen to be a nation like us?" America asked. Peter then looked at Arthur not knowing what to say, but he noticed that he was too focused on Alfred, so might as well be honest. "Well, actually no. I'm supposed to be a british fort!" Peter said with a smile. Arthur then looked at him, not with the usual smile on his face, but with a sort of concerned expression. Did I say anything wrong? Peter thought to himself, I'm only being honest, that's what you wanted right, Arthur? He glanced back at Arthur, a little more confused. "That's actually kind of cool!" America replied with the same smile, his expression not changing at all. Peter felt relieved, he then looked back at Arthur with a happy expression, but saw only a smile, an awkward smile. Was he making him feel awkward, offended, annoyed? Arthur sighed, "I almost thought that you were going to make fun of Peter for a second." he sighed in relief. "Why would I do that?" America chuckled, "We were all small at some point, right?" America then looked at Peter, "I know someday you'll become a great nation, just like Britain." he said, as he patted him in the shoulder. Peter's eyes widen, he started to hear the sound of his heart pound, right at that moment, he knew that he was destined for something, that he was meant to be a nation, to be a nation just like his family, just like Arthur, no, just like Britain.

- Later that day

Peter and Arthur sat on a bench at a park, Peter couldn't stop remembering the words America said to him, he'll be a great nation, just like Britain. "England?" Peter asked. Arthur quickly turned around, a little worried. "Peter… what did you just called me?" Peter looked at his brother, "I called you by your name, of course! England is your name, right?" Peter replied with his usual smile. "I know but... " Arthur became a little worried for Peter. Don't tell me he wants to become a nation, he thought to himself, I don't want him to get hurt… not again. "England, are you okay?" Peter asked. Arthur looked straight into Peter's eyes, "I'm fine, Peter." he replied. Arthur then remembered something that he almost forgot. "Peter, I have something I want to give you." Peter's ocean blue eyes glistened as the sun reflected it, "Hm? What is it?" he asked. Arthur then pulled out a sailor hat and placed it on his brother's head. "You didn't have to give me anything, since I have nothing to give back to you." Peter said, adjusting his new hat. Arthur smiled at Peter, "Honestly, I think that hat really brings out your eyes, Peter." he said calmly. Peter's eyes widened, "Really?" he said surprised. Arthur nodded, and then Peter's smile widened, "Then I'm never going to lose it! I'll always wear it, no matter what!" Arthur looked at Peter, what is he trying to say, Arthur thought to himself. "This hat will tell everyone that I am your brother, and always will be!" Peter smiled. Then Arthur's eyes widened in amazement, and then he smiled back and patted Peter's head. "Always." Arthur replied.

- Back at the fort

Arthur has been noticing that Peter has been acting strange lately, as if he were trying to hide something. Everytime he approaches Peter, he always seen Peter writing on a piece of tan paper and taking it everywhere he goes. Until one day, they both sat down at the same room, maps everywhere, and Peter looked as if he wanted to say something. Arthur then noticed that Peter looked troubled, but then noticed that he's holding that same tan piece of paper. Before Arthur was about to say anything, Peter said, "I have something to show you…" the boy said calmly. "What is it then?" Arthur quickly replied. Peter hesitated, and began to shiver, "Nevermind.. it's stupid anyways.." Peter said quietly. "No, come on show me." Arthur said, with a smile on his face, and Peter knew that there's no need to be afraid. "Okay then." Peter said, without any emotion to his voice, handing him the paper. Arthur read the words "Principality of," there's no name added, but then he quickly looked at Peter. "Isn't it cool?!" Peter said with that usual smile on his face. "What is this.. Peter?" Peter then looked at Arthur. "Well, I've been thinking that I want to be a nation just like you! So that we could be countries together, England!" the boy said with joy. Arthur didn't know what to say at all, first hearing his little brother calling him by his country's name, now this? "Umm… England?" Peter asked. Arthur then refocused himself on Peter, "Yeah?" he responded, with no signs of emotion in his tone. Peter then looked down at his shoes with a little embarrassment, "Is it alright if you could help me name my country?" he then asked. Arthur then smiled, "Of course I can." he said calmly. The child then looked back up at his brother, looking somewhat relieved, "Thanks England, you're the best!" he replied, giving his brother a hug.

- England's point of view

We both then walked out of the room together, I was still nervous about Peter's decision, but if this makes him happy, then I'm not going to get in the way of it. Peter was the first one to go outside, of course, and already he's running around. I just stood there, watching him chasing the seagulls around . And then he shot a glance at me, with that same childish smile on his face. "Come on England!," Peter laughed, "Catch me if you can!" I then smiled, as I began to chase after Peter. We've been chasing each other around the fort, not tiring one bit. As I was chasing Peter, I noticed Peter was way ahead of me. Is it just me or does everything look like it's going dull, I thought to myself. I then heard many whispers behind me, and so I stopped then turned around, seeing strange shadowy figures holding flags in front of me. "Peter?" I said, hoping that he would stop running, "Peter?" I repeated, and then turned around, seeing him very far away, since when did this platform grew bigger, I thought to myself. And then I ran after him, calling out his name once more but louder. I noticed the whispers growing louder and louder, as each time I called out to him. I then noticed, that everything I witnessed, literally everything that I was seeing, was beginning to crack, to fall apart. Everything grew dull, I looked forward, seeing Peter farther than where I last saw him, the only form of light in front of me. I had no other option but to reach out for him, even though I'm in no reach of him, "Peter!" I called out, but before I did anything after that, something pulled me back, and I began falling, surrounded by pitch black, I was plummeting to who knows where. My hand was still reached out, my thoughts were still clouded about Peter. What happens if he notices I'm gone, what if he's lost for good, what if I never existed to him? My hands then covered my face, trying to cover my tears. "I'm sorry, Peter… I'm very sorry.." I said to myself, I have lost Peter, again. I then closed my eyes, letting the darkness engulf me, giving up on ever returning to the platform, that platform is now just like another faded memory to me. I then collapsed, onto a dirt road, out cold.

As I regained consciousness, I opened my eyes weakly, and saw a strange creature before my eyes. The creature looked like some kind of lizard, but then again not due to it's flippers. It then turned it's head towards it's side, as if it were looking at something, and so I did the same, trying to see what it was looking at. My eyes widened as I saw a Scottish flag from the distance, surrounded by many buildings. I then turned back at the creature, my eyes widened even more, at first I thought it disappeared, but then I saw legs, and looked up. Scotland was standing right in front of me, with the creature on top of his shoulders. Scotland was looking straight into my eyes, with a straight face. A few moments later, he let out a light chuckle. He reached out his hand, and grabbed hold of mine and pulled me onto my feet. "What are you even doing here?" he asked. I tried to remember what happened, but couldn't even remember anything, "I don't even know." I said, sounding slightly confused. Scotland sighed, "You could come over my place then, Arthur. We'll talk about it later." Scotland said. I then looked at him, "Don't call me that." I said sternly. He then looked at me with a slight surprised look on his face, but then his expression just went back to normal, "Alright then." he replied.

I stayed at Scotland's house for awhile, trying to regain my memory back from how I even got here, but no luck at all. Not even spells or enchantments could bring my memory back, so Scotland, Wales, and Ireland gave up and continued on with their lives, and so did I. I went back to my own country, only focusing my thoughts on other nations, and thinking on how to improve my own nation a little more. It's been two years now, I was walking back home from a world meeting, and I noticed that everything started to grow lighter as I looked around. Why is this so familiar, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, then reopened them, trying to pull myself together, only to see my vision full of cracks, everything around me was falling apart. Maybe I'm just tired, I thought, trying to calm myself down, even though the bright light that were coming from the cracks were waking me up. I then heard a voice, a child's voice behind me, calling out something. I must be going insane, I thought, I'm being held captive by my own thoughts. I then heard something behind me, I ignored it, until the sound turned into footsteps, running towards me. I felt a shock inside of me, remembering everything, everything that happened on that day, but could it really be? I heard something crash behind me, and the child's voice was heard loud and clear, "Arthur?!" the child shouted. I then saw myself back on the platform. What just happened, I thought to myself. I then heard the child collapse, "Arthur.. why do you look different?" I turned my head slightly, seeing someone I once loved dearly, seeing my little brother wearing some kind of sailor outfit. The first thing that popped into my head now was the paper he gaved me, two years ago. I then knew what to say, I knew everything now. If he wanted to become a country, then I won't get in his way. "If you want to become a country, then I won't get in your way." I said sternly, trying not to look at the child I once loved. "I do… but, what are you trying to say, Arthur?" he said confused. My eyes widened, it's been a while since he called me by my real name, I gave out a silent sigh, trying to stay calm. "I'm not stopping you, if you're certain that you're ready to become a nation, you won't be needing me anymore, Sealand." I said, with no signs of emotion in my tone. "Sealand? What are you talking about, Arthur?" Peter said, his voice filled with shakiness and confusion. I then turned around, looking him, "You don't have to call me that anymore, Sealand. Didn't you always wanted to call me by my country name?" He then looked straight into my eyes, "My name's Peter! My name will always be Peter! Why are you calling me that, Arthur?!" Sealand said, his ocean blue eyes glistening as they begin fill with tears. "Didn't you wanted me to help name your nation, or should I say principality?" I replied. "Yeah but…. wait… don't tell me you're….going to leave me behind?!" the new nation raised his voice. "I thought you knew about this already. All nations are _suppose _to be independent, without anyone babying them." I replied a little harshly. "Besides, I have no further use for you anymore." the little nation looked me, "What?" he quickly replied. "What do you mean?!" I glared at him, "You were just a _british fort_, Sealand. But if you want to be a country, then you won't be needing me anymore!" I said harshly. "No.. no... " Sealand said shakingly. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." I said normally, with no expression to the tone of my voice. "No it doesn't! It doesn't have to be this way! You're supposed to be my brother! I thought we were supposed to be countries together!" he cried. "Goodbye, Sealand." Sealand tried to reach out to me, but I quickly shut him out, leaving him behind at the fort, and leaving myself back to my own country. Right when I returned, I thought I would return back to my regular life, but instead I had a flashback, a flashback of when Peter wasn't a fort, but a regular kid. The photo, was the first thing I pictured, and then… the picture of him.. dying right in front of my eyes, dying with that same exact smile on his face. My eyes widened, and I began to tremble. The picture of him.. dead, kept running through my mind, and I dropped to my knees. I stared at my hands, my hands began to tremble, "What have I done…" I said to myself, I covered my face, trying to hide away my tears, but already the tears went through my fingers. "I'm sorry, Peter… forgive me.. forgive me.." What I just did was completely irreversible. Instead of covering my face now, I was now grasping my forehead and part of my hair, as my face was now covered in tears. "Everything… everything is far too late!" I shouted with a slightly hoarse voice. I then yelled out loud, as the night engulfed the sounds of my screams, and I knew my screams would never reach to Sealand, not ever again, not even the sounds of my own voice could reach him again. From that moment on, I knew that I was all by myself again. Alone, as always, as I always will be. Just me, myself, and I is all I need from now on. Goodbye, Peter.

- Sealand's point of view

I ran as fast as I could, hoping that England will never catch me. The sounds of the waves soothed me, giving me even more motivation to keep running. I didn't tired, not even one bit! My eyes widened, since when did my fort got so big? I ignored the thought and kept heading forward, heading towards the flagless flagpole. I'll stop right there, I thought, I can't wait to see the look on England's face when he sees me! I sprinted towards the flagpole, but I noticed something was strange, it was awfully quiet, too quiet. I decided to break the silence with a little laugh. Right when I was in front of the flagpole, everything turned pitch black, and the sensation around me felt like it got a little slower. What's happening, I thought to myself. In a blink of an eye, I was wearing some kind of sailor clothes, I was confused. I then looked ahead of me, seeing someone in front of me, he looked very familiar, same messy hair, same eyes, same looks. I then figured out who it was, and I tried to run towards him, but I could barely move for some reason. "Arthur!" I shouted, I could tell he heard me, thank goodness. I then collapsed onto the floor, looking up at England. "If you want to become a country, then I won't get in your way." he said sternly. What is he talking about? I thought we were just playing a game of tag? "I do… but, what are you trying to say, Arthur?" I said out of confusion. "I'm not stopping you, if you're certain that you're ready to become a nation, you won't be needing me anymore, Sealand." Sealand? Where did that came from? Is he talking to me? Why is he even talking about this? "Sealand? What are you talking about, Arthur?" I said in a shaky voice. Arthur changed the subject a little, "You don't have to call me that anymore, Sealand. Didn't you always wanted to call me by my country name?" I then looked him straight into his lime green eyes, he then turned around completely. "My name's Peter! My name will always be Peter! Why are you calling me that, Arthur?!" I raised my voice, feeling tears form around my eyes. "Didn't you wanted me to help name your nation, or should I say principality?" he replied. I hesitated for a moment, "Yeah but…. wait… don't tell me you're….going to leave me behind?!" I raised my voice a little louder, as I tried not cry. "I thought you knew about this already. All nations are suppose to be independent, without anyone babying them." England said harshly. "Besides, I have no further use for you anymore." I looked back at him, "What?" I quickly replied. "What do you mean?!" England shot a glare at me, "You were just a british fort, Sealand. But if you want to be a country, then you won't be needing me anymore!" he said, sounding distressed. A tear slipped out of my eye, "No.. no... " I said, sounding shaky. I kept looking at England, why? Why is he doing this, why here, why now? "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." he said with no expression in his voice. I snapped, this isn't happening, this is NOT happening! "No it doesn't! It doesn't have to be this way! You're supposed to be my brother! I thought we were supposed to be countries together!" I cried out loud, hoping that he'll change his mind. Tears began escaping my eyes, and running down my face. "Goodbye, Sealand." England said. I quickly reached out to him, but right when I blinked a few tears away, he was gone. "No… no… no.." I muttered, as tears flooded my eyes, making my vision a little blurry. The wind blew strongly, and I heard something flap behind me, I turned around and saw a flag, a flag tied around the flagpole that was once empty. I snapped, my heart and my mind felt like they were about to shatter, I punched the ground once, rubbing the tears off my face with my sleeve. I grasped the sides of my head, and I shouted loudly "ENGLAND!" The sound of my shout was quickly swallowed by the sounds of clashing waves. "I will be a country... " I said harshly. "No, I am a country!" I quickly corrected myself. I am a country, that phrase kept repeating through my head, from now on, I'm no longer Peter, I am now Sealand.


End file.
